The present invention relates to a filter component cutting system for producing individual filter components for use in filter constructions for cigarettes.
In many instances wrapped tobacco rods are connected to filter constructions of one type or another in the manufacture of cigarettes. Filter constructions often include individual filter components comprising one or more plugs of cellulose acetate through which tobacco smoke passes during the smoking process. In some instances cellulose acetate is used alone in the filter construction, and in other instances cellulose acetate plugs are used in combination with other material such as particulates of activated carbon and silica gels, for example. Compound filters such as plug-space-plug filter constructions may include spaced apart cellulose acetate plugs that define a space or cavity filled with particulate material.
Cellulose acetate filter components are often cut to size from longer stock material, and the present invention is directed to machines and processes that perform the cutting operation.